Road to a place in life!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: People believe with the sharingan you can see the future. Well not even Madara Uchiha's sharingan could have predicted what just came into Kakashi's life. NO LONGER ONE-SHOT!


Vsasser: I know that this isn't real Okay so I thought I might make a cute story since you know all of my stories are action, action, romance, action, action, humor, humor, humor, action, but no family love.

W0lvesban3: Since when did you get touchy feely?

Vsasser: Stupid church broke down my wall. (I'm just kidding I love my church)

W0lvesban3: Uh-huh.

Vsasser: Your nice. I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi walked in to the office. "You called?" Kakashi asked. The sandaime looked at his watch. "Only fifteen minutes late?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "You see Gai just so happened to want to challenge me and…" Sarutobi held up a hand. He already knew what Gai was capable of and did not want to hear any more. "Kakashi you will be taking on a long and I mean very long assignment." Sarutobi said to Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Kakashi then noticed a tall dark figure with a smaller figure. "You will be taking in a child." Sarutobi told Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "Me?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi nodded. "You will be taking care of this young man. You can come out now." Sarutobi said in a kind warm voice. The smaller figure came into view. He looked back at the taller figure, and earned a nod from the taller one. He looked back at Kakashi then revealed what he looked like.

He had blazing red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. He had dark rings around his eye, and he looked scared. A teddy bear was tucked under his arm. "This is Gaara-kun. They fled the sand looking for a home for the infant. They offered to pay for the full mission price." Sarutobi stated. Kakashi looked at the infant. "What rank sir?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi looked grave. "A rank." He answered. Kakashi nodded. He knelt in front of Gaara. "Hi Gaara-kun. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Looks like we'll be spending some time with each other. I'll take the mission." Kakashi said. Sarutobi nodded. The tall figure disappeared as soon as Kakashi agreed. Gaara gripped the area over his chest. Kakashi saw this action and wordlessly took the childs hand off his chest. Kakashi calmly slipped the small hand into his eighteen year old one.

The child was surprised. When he looked up at Kakashi he saw Kakashi smile at him. Gaara felt something tug at his chest. As they walked to Kakashi's apartment Gaara eyed a raccoon toy in a store. Kakashi saw this action and smiled. He put Gaara onto his shoulder and walked into the store. Kakashi came out with a happy Gaara and new toy. Kakashi then passed a happy Iruka and Naruto. "Well hello Kakashi." Iruka greeted. Kakashi smiled and lifted Gaara down. Gaara hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. "How is the blonde hokage today?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled. "Just fine Inu-sensei." Naruto answered. Kakashi nodded. "Naruto I'd like you to meet Gaara-kun. He'll be staying with me." Kakashi told the blonde. Naruto smiled at Gaara. "Hi Gaara I'm Naruto. Have fun with Inu-sensei. We're going to Ichiraku if you have time later come find us and we'll play okay?" Naruto asked tilting his head with a wide smile. Gaara came out a smile tugging on his lips. Kakashi looked at Gaara. "It's settled then we'll come looking for you." Kakashi answered. Naruto smiled and waved with Iruka walking at his side. Kakashi put Gaara back on his shoulders. They were walking when Kakashi saw Anko, little Sakura, and Kurenai. Kakashi frantically looked around. Kakashi put Gaara in his arms then Kakashi put the raccoon on his head.

Gaara watched in question. "Kakashi-san? Why are you hiding? Kakashi-san?" Gaara repeated Kakashi's name. Kurenai looked over to see a red head poking a guy with a raccoon toy on his head. She heard the boy repeat Kakashi's name. The man was about to run away when Kurenai walked up. "Kakashi is that you?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi peaked out of the toy. Kakashi gave it back to Gaara. "Hi Kurenai." Kakashi said. Gaara was confused. Kurenai smiled. "Who is this…Kakashi you didn't!" Kurenai gasped. Kakashi slowly realized what she was talking about. Anko came over and gasped as she heard Kurenai's suspicion. "No! Gaara is just staying at my place like Naruto with Iruka." Kakashi said with sweat beading his face. "Oh." Kurenai said. Anko let out a huff of relief. "Sis. Why was Inu-sensei hiding?" Sakura asked Anko. Kakashi smiled down at the cherry blossom. "I just thought that they would react like they did so I freaked was all. How's the little Cherry blossom of Konoha?" Kakashi asked. Sakura smiled. "Good." She answered.

Kakashi looked around. He then whispered something into Gaara's and Sakura's ears. "No." Sakura said in astonishment. Kakashi smiled. "I so saw it. They walked by holding hands. I'd keep an eye out for her." Kakashi told Sakura. Sakura nodded. Gaara looked confused. "You really think that lady would get a guy?" Gaara asked. Kakashi hushed him acting as if the other two adults weren't even there. "Of course. Don't tell anyone you heard it from me." Kakashi said. Sakura and Gaara nodded. "Kakashi what did you tell them?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi looked up finally acknowledging them. "Oh. Nothing." Kakashi said standing up. Gaara had his hands stretched out in a pick me up look. _'He's gotten used to me pretty fast. Guess that's a good thing.' _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi picked him up effortlessly. _'I don't know why, but Kakashi seems to bring a good feeling to my heart. I don't want that feeling to leave.' _Gaara thought as Kakashi put him back on his shoulders. Gaara rested his chin in Kakashi's silver hair. "Sakura if you don't have anything to do Naruto invited us to play so you could. I bet Naruto wouldn't mind." Kakashi invited. Gaara's face lit up. Sakura nodded. "Bye Gaara-kun and Inu-sensei." Sakura waved. Anko and Kurenai were grumbling from being left in the dark. Kakashi went to his apartment. He did have a guest room thankfully. Kakashi settled Gaara down in the guest room. "You and I will go shopping tomorrow. I hope you like your new room." Kakashi said. Gaara smiled. He set down his new toy and bear. "Alright I hope you don't mind having egg plant soup, rice, and curry for dinner." Kakashi told Gaara. He shook his head. "I don't mind." Gaara told Kakashi. Kakashi smiled.

Vsasser: What do you think?

W0lvesban3: Not bad.

Vsasser: I was talking to the viewers, but I guess your opinion is okay too.

W0lvesban3: You know it.

Vsasser: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
